This invention relates to a remotely actuated two stage structural latch and, more particularly, the invention is concerned with providing a latching device which is especially adaptable for use in supporting an aircraft canopy for flight loads and in such a manner that the aircraft canopy latch can be remotely locked or unlocked while the aircraft is on the ground or unlocked for emergency canopy ejection during flight.
Heretofore, various devices have evolved for purposes of canopy latching including, for example, sliding latches sliding hooks, rotating hooks and various shaped bolts. These devices usually require hydraulic, pneumatic, electrical or pyrotechnic power devices to cut, shear, unlock or disengage for emergency canopy opening.
Several disadvantages are inherent in such systems which lack the advantages of easy manual release. Because of the high forces required to open and close the canopies under load and since the sliding hook and rotating hook devices have a high degree of friction loss when operated under load, usually a powered device is required to operate the system for normal ground operations and explosive devices are usually necessary to either cut or shear the latch supporting pin for emergency canopy release.
The hereinafter disclosed latch carries all of the load in one single part and can be locked and unlocked from a remote location by use of a rod, cable or tube to activate only non-structurally loaded pins and links which have a high mechanical advantage in the first stage unlocking movement. Therefore, the emergency release of the loaded latch according to my invention can be accomplished by applying average human leverage or by the initial movement of the device used to eject a canopy.